


Fury

by Telesilla



Series: Baseball's In Your Blood [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baseball, M/M, Vampires, nasty plate collisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buster gets hit at the plate, Tim sees red. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of ceciliaregent's fault. Even before she posted her vampire fic, I'd been toying around with a vampire fic of my own. Then I got serious about it and then I got all scatter-brained and incapable of finishing anything big and then I reread Prophyry last night and this happened. It takes place almost a year after the main story, which I'm trying to finish, but it pretty much stands alone. All you need to know is that this is an AU in which people know vampires exist and that 150 year old vampire Tim Lincecum owns the Giants.

_May 25, 2011_  
 _vs Marlins @ AT &T_  
 _L 7-6_  


__

__Tim likes plays at the plate. He loves the way that Buster's focus narrows and intensifies, the way he's so dialed in; his intensity surges across the link between them until Tim's right there with him. Important at bats pull Tim in and so do plays when Buster's trying to throw someone out. Yes, it's the closest he's ever gotten to playing the game he loves, but it's more than that. It's being close to Buster and Tim's only ever closer when he's feeding off him._ _

__This particular play's going to be really close. If Tim were the Marlins' third base coach, he'd think twice about testing Schierholtz' arm, but the moment the ball's caught, Cousins tags and starts running. Tim can feel the quick flash of adrenaline course through Buster's body and then Buster's mind kicks into gear--focusing on the incoming ball and the incoming player and Mota running around behind him to back him up and where Joe West is so he can show West the ball once it's caught and even where Bonifacio dropped his bat when he headed for first. Buster's aware of so much right then--both instinct and intellect working together--and Tim's right there along with him._ _

__There's an edge of fear, of course, Cousins is big and he's coming in fast and Buster can tell he's going to charge instead of slide. Tim can feel Buster brace for it, his glove still ready to catch the ball and then Buster's fear spikes for a second. It's not nervousness or a mind clearing fear or even the sweet edge of fear Buster loves to feel when he's with Tim. This...this is one brief second of terror._ _

__Before Tim can figure it out, pain surges up through their bond and Tim sees red. Literally; there's a thin wash of scarlet across his vision and he's snarling and his fangs are out and he's going to vault over the rail and go in with all his strength and...._ _

__And something wet and cold splashes into his face. It's such a shock that he turns even though he can still feel Buster's pain pulling at him._ _

__"Don't," Pam Baer says, still holding her empty margarita cup. Tim can feel the fear in her but even though she's actually shaking with it, she stands her ground. "Tim," she says. "Tim, they'll take the team away from you...."_ _

__"I don't care," Tim begins to say as he turns back to the scene at home plate. Pam tugs at his arm and he rounds on her, his hand closing on her shoulder._ _

__"Buster will never play again," she says, the words tumbling over one another. "They'll take the game away from him." She's gasping, tears in her eyes, before Tim lets go of her. "Don't," she says again._ _

__Down on the field, the trainers and Boch are surrounding Buster and all around him, Tim can feel the hush in the stadium; forty thousand people all holding their breaths. Buster's still hurting, but he sits up and it's enough for the crowd; they start applauding. it's not enough for Tim; he's feeling the pain Buster's in and if it's shifted a little away from complete agony, it still resonates through the bond._ _

__"Not gonna kill anyone," he says to Pam before he goes over the railing. The crowd's chanting "Posey, Posey" and it's weird how that steadies Tim. There is, after all, a whole stadium of people who would happily tear Scott Cousins into pieces and they don't even love Buster the way Tim does._ _

__Whiteside, his face set and determined, passes Tim on his way out to the plate, because, of course, the game isn't going to be called just because Buster still can't do anything more than sit up._ _

__"Do they know what it is?" Tim says to Boch as he looks at the trainers all crouching around Buster._ _

__"Not yet. Ankle maybe...looked to me like his leg twisted under him but it happened pretty fast."_ _

__Tim can't help looking up the first base line and it's gratifying to see Edwin Rodriguez take a couple of steps back from whatever he sees on Tim's face._ _

__"No...no stretcher...."_ _

__There's room now; Tim squats down next to Groeschner as soon as he hears Buster's voice._ _

__"Wanna walk," Buster says. He turns and looks at Tim and it's so typical of him when he says, "sorry."_ _

__"Stop it," Tim says. He reaches a hand out and then lets it fall back to his side. He can't touch Buster with half a dozen cameras on them; the public doesn't need to know what the entire team knows. "It'll be okay."_ _

__"No cart," Buster says. "Need to get on my feet."_ _

__"If you think you can," Groeschner says. Tim wants to protest, but if Groeschner thinks it's okay, Tim just has to trust him._ _

__He doesn't need the bond to tell how much effort it takes for Buster to stand up, even though Groeschner and Reyes are doing all the lifting. "Fuck," Buster grunts even as the crowd goes nuts. "Sweet fucking Jesus."_ _

__Normally it amuses Tim when Buster swears, because it's so incongruous, but he can't muster up even a hint of a smile as Buster keeps muttering obscenities while they get him into the dugout. The stairs present a problem and Tim has to resist the urge to just pick Buster up. That urge gets stronger once they're in the tunnel heading toward the training room, but no, even now, Buster has his pride and Tim's not about to take it away from him._ _

__It's easier to deal with, though, when they get Buster onto a gurney. "Hey," Tim says as they wheel him toward the training room. "It's gonna be okay."_ _

__"Doesn't fucking feel okay," Buster says. The brief surge of determination that got him off the field is fading now; his face is pale and he's shaking. His eyes are wide with pain and fear and Tim doesn't need the bond to know that Buster's afraid his career is over._ _

__Tim turns to Groeschner. "Do you need him to be conscious?"_ _

__"Not for this part. I can give him something...."_ _

__"No," Tim says. "You won't need to." He gives Reyes a gentle shove. "Out of my way, all of you."_ _

__"What...." Buster says, blinking up at Tim as the gurney stops moving._ _

__"I'm going to put you under for a while," Tim says. He's never done it before but the knowledge is there; he reaches out with his mind and something _twists_. "I love you," he whispers and just before Buster's face smoothes out and his body goes slack, Tim sees him smile, just a little._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This actually takes place in a larger vampire AU created by Darkrose and myself, but again, knowing that universe is totally unnecessary to read this fic.


End file.
